It is desirable to be able to test an audio system. For example, when an audio system is implemented on a mobile device such as a smartphone, it is useful for the manufacturer of the smartphone to be able to test the operation of the audio system. Also, it is common for third parties to test the audio systems on smartphones, in order to make comparisons between models.
However, such tests most commonly use an audio system that is provided as part of the operating system of the device. This audio system may be unable to recognise the full capabilities of the audio system. For example, smartphones or other mobile devices may contain components such as high quality digital-to-analog converters (DACs) that are able to handle a wide dynamic range. However, smartphones or other mobile devices using the Android operating system use the AudioFlinger audio system. The AudioFlinger system operates with 16 bit data at a frequency of 48 kHz, and so it is inherently limited to a 96 dB dynamic range. Thus, a test that uses the AudioFlinger audio system would never be able to recognise the full capabilities of the audio system in the device.